supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gravillis Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo goes to Ireland on a rescue mission to tame two young terrors..." Submission Reel Jo: " " ???: "Hi, we're the Gravillis Family, I'm Jenni and we're from Dublin in Ireland. I'm the single mother of three beautiful children, Siobhan, who's 11 years old, Conor, who's 8 years old and Aedan who's 6 years old." Gravillis Family Home Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Naughty Corner Snack Box Technique Making the Snack Boxes Jo: "Let's have the children decorate their snack boxes." snack box is painted red and decorated with hearts Jenni: "Fantastic job, Siobhan." snack box is painted yellow and decorated with stars Jenni: "Oh that is wonderful!" snack box is painted blue and decorated with Pokemon stickers Jenni: "Why Aedan, that looks lovely." Throwing Out the Snacks Siobhan's 12th Birthday Party Disaster Jo: "The next day, Siobhan had turned 12 and she was having a cooking-style birthday party with her friends from her school, summer camp and a local church youth group. She set up a large table covered with for her guests to work at. She also covered the table with checkered tablecloth." guests arrive Siobhan: "Julia, Jenna Elizabeth, Cameron, Kirsten, Jimmy, David, hi! Come on in and put on an apron." refreshment table has pizza, an Apron birthday cake, soda, hot dogs, fruit punch, French fries, hamburgers, chips with dip and pretzels boxes of favors on the favor table are filled with oven mitts, aprons, chef hats, recipe books, baking supplies and wooden spoons, we see Siobhan and friends collect them Jenni: "Let's have David in charge of chopping vegetables while Cameron makes sure the proportions are meat, and Jenna Elizabeth mixes the ingredients." Jo: "The cooking party and preparation started out just fine for a while, until Conor and Aedan decided to ruin it by misbehaving." screams in horror Jenni: "Oh, no! What happened?" Siobhan: (crying) "ALL the food is ruined!!!" Conor: "YOU (bleep)ING DESERVED IT!!!!" Jenna Elizabeth: "OH NO!" Aedan: "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL HIT YOU!" pulls something out of the oven and reveals a souffle that was burned to a charcoal Cameron: "My souffle! It's burned! But I set it at the right temperature!" Jo: "It turned out that Conor and Aedan had turned the temperature on the oven to the maximum level and as a result, the souffle was burned." Jenni: (gasps) "Boys, you are going in time-out! Now!" Aedan: "BITE MY A**!" removes Aedan and Conor from the area and puts them in separate Naughty Corners Jo (to Aedan): "You were put in the Naughty Corner because you and Conor ruined your sister's cooking party by completing burning her friend's souffle and speaking rudely. You stay there for six minutes." Jenni (to Conor): "Conor Frederick Gravillis, you are being placed in the Naughty Corner because you and Aedan ruined your sister's birthday cooking party for her and her friends. You also ruined Cameron's souflee by maximizing the temperature on the oven and completely burning it fast, as well as speaking rudely and swearing. Stay there for 8 minutes. In addition to that, you each lost one toy." confiscates Conor's Beyblade action figures and Aedan's Superman action figure Conor: "GIVE OUR ACTION FIGURES BACK, (bleep)!" Jenni: "Your back-talk and attitude will immediately cause you to lose another toy." Kirsten: "Are my banana brownies okay?" Aedan: "NOT A CHANCE!" pulls Kirsten's banana brownies out of the oven to check Jo: "They were absolutely not." David: "Oh, no! They're burned!" Kirsten: "My banana brownies! They're ruined!" and Aedan watch Kirsten go over to the corner and begin to sob Conor: "DOWN WITH THREE NAUGHTY CORNERS!" Aedan: "FITS GREAT FOR THREE CHILDREN!" Conor: "SIOBHAN, THERE'S A SPOT FOR YOU TOO!" Aedan: "BESIDES, WE'VE BOOKED THE OVENS!" Jo: "What happened?" David: "Kirsten's banana brownies were burned!" Conor: "YOU DESERVED IT!" Aedan: "YEAH, SO (bleep) IN A MARSH, YOU NASTY (bleep)FACE!" Jenni: "Go back to the Naughty Corner." stomps to the Naughty Corner, whilst Jenni follows him. Cut to: Jo: "This birthday party means so much to your sister; It is completely unacceptable, under any circumstances, to burn her friends' foods by setting its temperature to the maximum and burn them. Please stand in your own corners and think about what you've done. Regardless of the size of every bad deed you do, you will deserve the consequences. Do you understand me?" Conor: "WE WANTED TO RUIN IT, WE DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY EITHER!" Cut to: [Conor plays "Suck my ****" by DJ Valentino and then quickly dashes back to the Naughty Corner, the bad words are blocked by bleeps] Kirsten: "I worked so hard to make those banana brownies, and now they're burnt charcoal!" Jenni: "Conor and Aedan are in time-out now. I also confiscated one toy of each." Conor: "FORCE SIOBHAN, JENNA ELIZABETH, JULIA, CAMERON, KIRSTEN, DAVID, AND JIMMY INTO (bleep)ING NAUGHTY CORNERS!" Aedan: "SET US FREE OR WE WILL WRECK THE NEIGHBORHOOD AND KILL YOU, JO, SIOBHAN, JENNA ELIZAETH, JULIA, KIRSTEN, DAVID, JIMMY, AND CAMERON!" Jenni: "Aedan Martin Gravillis!" Aedan: "MAKE ME!" 6 minutes later Aedan: "I AIN'T SORRY, (bleep)FACE!" Jenni: "Then you can stay there for another 6 minutes! You are here because you did something that was very, very unacceptable and ruined Siobhan's birthday party for her and her friends from her school, summer camp and a local church youth group when she wanted what was best for her." Aedan: "I DON'T CARE!" 8 minutes later Conor: "I WON'T!" Jenni: "Stay there for another 8 minutes then!" Conor: "FINE!" 18 minutes later Aedan: "NO!" 24 minutes later Jenni: "Say you're sorry, boys!" Conor and Aedan: "NOT A CHANCE, CHUMP!" Jenni: "This will take away another toy from both of you." Conor and Aedan: "CRAM IT, (bleep)!" 32 minutes later Conor: "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE!" Jo: "During the next hour, the ways they apologized were incorrect." 72 minutes later Aedan: (sarcastically) "I'm really, really sorry!" Jenni: "I am looking for a nice, heartfelt apology from you. Say it like you mean it." Aedan: (screeching) "I ALREADY APOLOGIZED!" 88 minutes later Conor: "SORRY!" Jenni: "Conor, don't say it too loud. Say it like you mean it." Siobhan: "The protests seemed to last forever. They were scary." Jo: "The protests were epic. They each lasted above a whopping 300 minutes." 312 minutes later Jenni: "Say you're sorry, Aedan!" Aedan: "NO! It's bedtime for me! See you tomorrow, mother(bleep)er!" Jenni: "I am asking for an apology, Aedan." Aedan: "Sorry." Jo: "Conor's protest lasted an epic five-and-a-half hours, but more than that." 336 minutes later Jenni: "Apologize to me, Conor." Conor: "Sorry." Jo: "Half-an-hour later, I found Conor and Aedan eating pepperoni pizzas from Pizza Hut! Where did they get those in the first place?" Jenni: "Boys, I need to talk to you for a sec. How did you get the pepperoni pizza, where did you get it, and why did you get it?" Aedan: "We ordered it on the phone and we paid it by credit card, we got it from Pizza Hut because we are hungry!" Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts